


Before the Wasteland

by lesyeuxverts



Category: Brideshead Revisited - Evelyn Waugh
Genre: M/M, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/pseuds/lesyeuxverts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always a last moment that only Charles shares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Wasteland

Aloysius bows his head, paws clasped – he is the very picture of teddy-bear piety, his fur brushed smooth and a Sunday straw hat perched on his head. It is a smaller version of the one that Sebastian wears.

Charles stands in the shadows, watching. Sebastian's thin fingers are working on his buttons, fastening his vest. There's always a moment, before the last hint of his skin is wrapped away from the world, before his smile is fixed in place – there's always a last moment that only Charles shares.

When it's just the two of them, there's no need for Aloysius or the false trumpery of jewels and games, no need for the false peace of whiskey. There's no need to stand at the window and recite The Wasteland.

Charles steps out of the shadows and touches Sebastian, brushes the back of his hand against Sebastian's jaw. His skin is smooth to the touch, as clean as Aloysius's fur. They're both groomed and ready for the day – for his mother's church and sermons.

Charles keeps him back for a moment, holding him there by the hand. He keeps Sebastian there with him, and there's no need for The Wasteland at all.


End file.
